Summer School 5: Reasonable Doubts
by Wild Pikachu
Summary: Nicole's trial continues; Josh encounters problems at work; Brooke tries to remember her near-death experience.
1. Teaser

**Notes:** _(Re-edited and re-uploaded September 2010)_

* * *

**Guest Cast:**  
Alicia Jones: Renee O'Connor  
Devenport: Lawrence Pressman  
Judge Holmes: Jim Norton  
Dr. Bennett: Jennifer Connelly  
Dr. Rutherford: Jeffrey Jones  
Jake: Jeremy Davidson  
Porter: Andrew Robinson  
Lt. Spivey: Dennis Haysbert

* * *

**Formatting:** The main differences between the way the episodes are presented here and true script format are that on this website, everything is left-justified, while script format has specific block-margins for dialog, etc., and that scripts are still traditionally printed in Courier (monospace) font. These episodes are also available on my Popular website (link is in my info) if you would like to read them as though they were printed scripts.

**Legal whatchamacallit:** Pre-existing "Popular" characters and situations are ©1999-2001 Touchstone Television, et al. For what it's worth, original material is ©2001-2010 by yours truly, the Wild Pikachu. Please don't steal this without asking first.

* * *

**POPULAR: SUMMER SCHOOL**

REASONABLE DOUBTS (THE PEOPLE V. NICOLE JULIAN, PART II)

TEASER

FADE IN:

EST. THE HOSPITAL - MORNING

A suitably impressive shot.

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Brooke is sleeping. She stirs, opens her eyes, and breaks  
into a languid grin when she sees Harrison sitting by her side  
and watching her.

BROOKE  
Hi.

HARRISON  
Hey.

BROOKE  
(stretching)  
You're watching me sleep now?  
(playfully)  
What would Sam think?

HARRISON  
(embarrassed)  
I—I just didn't want to wake  
you up.

Brooke looks up at the wall clock.

BROOKE  
It's early.

HARRISON  
(grimacing)  
Yeah...but I can't stay a long  
time. I'm have to go and testify  
this morning.

BROOKE  
Oh... I guess you're nervous.

HARRISON  
(looking away)  
No... No, I'm fine. I'm just  
gonna get up on that witness stand  
and...

She reaches out and lays her hand on his arm.

BROOKE  
Harrison...just, don't worry about  
it, okay? I mean...It'll be okay.  
I just—I don't want you to think  
you have to go and... Well, you  
know what I mean. I felt so bad  
for Sam yesterday.

HARRISON  
Yeah.  
(brightening)  
Hey, I heard your dad's going  
through with the adoption?

BROOKE  
Yeah—I can't believe it. Me and  
Sam are going to really be  
sisters.

HARRISON  
Now there's something I bet you  
couldn't have imagined yourself  
saying a couple years ago.

BROOKE  
(laughs)  
No kidding.

There is a moment's easy silence; then Brooke starts.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Oh!

She grabs a pen, reaches for a small book, and begins  
scribbling inside it.

HARRISON  
What?

BROOKE  
(still writing)  
This...is a dream journal.

HARRISON  
I didn't know you kept one of  
those things.

BROOKE  
I don't, I just started. I've  
been having really weird dreams,  
and Jane said it might help me  
figure them out if I wrote  
everything down.

HARRISON  
Really... So, what'd you dream  
about?

She gets a faraway look.

BROOKE  
I dreamed...I was playing  
basketball.

HARRISON  
(raising an eyebrow)  
Oh...

BROOKE  
See what I mean? I swear, I've  
never picked up a basketball in my  
life. But there I was...

She reaches out and firmly grasps his hands.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
I mean it about this morning,  
Harrison. Really.

HARRISON  
Yeah.  
(checks the clock)  
Okay...I better go.

He gets up, but Brooke tightens her grip on his hands, holding  
him back.

BROOKE  
Harrison...

He leans over and kisses her on the cheek before gently  
extricating himself.

HARRISON  
Don't worry. It'll be fine.

With a little wave, he walks out of the room, leaving Brooke  
looking distinctly unhappy.

CUT TO:

EST. THE COURTHOUSE - MORNING

CUT TO:

INT. COURTHOUSE RESTROOM

Nicole is whistling absently while standing at the mirror,  
tweaking her high-fashion ensemble and teasing her hair.  
There is a knock on the door, and Devenport tentatively pokes  
his head in.

NICOLE  
(looking over)  
Don't worry, I'm decent. For the  
moment, anyway.

Devenport steps just inside the door.

DEVENPORT  
It's almost time.

Nicole appraises herself in the mirror, then turns to  
Devenport, spreading her arms and showing off her outfit.

NICOLE  
What d'ya think? Is this Prada  
not to die for?

DEVENPORT  
(reproachfully)  
Nicole...

NICOLE  
(waving him off)  
Relax. You said they were putting  
Harrison on today, right?

She turns back to the mirror, smirking at her reflection.

NICOLE (CONT'D)  
Things are looking better all the  
time.

WHITE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**


	2. Act One

**ACT ONE**

FADE IN:

INT. COURTHOUSE HALLWAY - LATER

Jones is walking down the hallway when Harrison, running,  
comes up behind her.

HARRISON  
Miss Jones!

She stops and waits for him to catch up.

JONES  
Oh, good morning, Mr. John. I'm  
glad to see you're a morning  
person. Sometimes witnesses who  
are night owls can leave a bad  
impression on the jury.

HARRISON  
Miss Jones, can we talk?

JONES  
What is it?

HARRISON  
I don't think this is a good idea.

She stops and stares at him.

JONES  
(nonplussed)  
What?

HARRISON  
I just...don't think I should be  
doing this.

JONES  
Okay, let's talk.

She turns off and opens a side door.

JONES (CONT'D)  
In here.

They disappear inside.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN KITCHEN

Sam is sitting at the table, lost in thought. Lily comes up  
to the patio doors and knocks, but Sam doesn't appear to hear  
her. Lily peers in, knocks again, and finally opens the door  
herself.

LILY  
Sam?

Sam looks up, startled.

SAM  
Oh—hi, Lily.

LILY  
You did remember that I was coming  
over this morning to work on the  
rally, right?

She dumps a laptop and an armload of papers on the table.

SAM  
Yeah...no, I remembered.

LILY  
(concerned)  
Sam, what is it?

Sam lays her chin on her arms glumly.

SAM  
Oh, nothing. I'm just a horrible  
person, that's all.

Lily laughs in surprise.

LILY  
Sam, what's got you in this mood?

SAM  
I have a new mantra. Wanna hear  
it? "I will not be jealous of  
Brooke, I will not be jealous of  
Brooke, I will not be jealous of  
Brooke"...

LILY  
You're jealous of Brooke?

SAM  
(plaintively)  
I know! She gets run down by  
Nicole, she almost dies, it's  
going to take weeks or months for  
for her to recover, and Harrison  
is being a really good friend and  
spending every day with her—

LILY  
Aha...

SAM  
(burying her face)  
And I am just the most horrible,  
terrible person alive!

LILY  
(grinning)  
Sam! You are not!

SAM  
(nodding emphatically)  
Yes, I am. I imagine—all kinds  
of things...

LILY  
(peering at Sam)  
You don't really think that  
Harrison and Brooke...

SAM  
No! I mean, of course not! It's  
just...argh!

Sam puts her head down and covers it with her arms. Lily  
reaches across the table and pats her comfortingly.

LILY  
It's all right, Sam. It's natural  
to be a LITTLE jealous. I mean,  
you're only human, right?

SAM  
(peeking out)  
It is?

LILY  
(encouragingly)  
Sure! As long as you don't take  
it to Nicole-ean heights.

Sam straightens up and scrunches her face at Lily.

SAM  
Oh, thank you. I'm never taking  
anything to Nicole-ean heights,  
wherever they are.

LILY  
Well, I didn't think you were.

The phone rings, and Sam gets up to answer it.

SAM  
(into the phone)  
Hello? Oh—hi. It's early, isn't  
it?

She throws a glance at Lily.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(into the phone)  
Oh—he was?... Uh, no, sure, I'll  
go down there and check on him...  
Sure... What?  
(makes a face)  
Okay, hang on.

She puts the phone down and looks askance at Lily, who has the  
laptop open in front of her.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(to Lily)  
Can you run a search on that and  
find out who wrote "Prevalence of  
Witches"?

LILY  
(cautiously)  
Ah...sure. Just a sec.

Lily taps a few keys and waits for the results.

LILY (CONT'D)  
Okay...Aubrey Clarence Menen.

SAM  
(into the phone)  
Aubrey Clarence Menen...  
(to Lily)  
How do you spell "Menen"?

LILY  
M-E-N-E-N.

SAM  
M-E-N-E-N... Okay... Bye.

Sam hangs up the phone.

LILY  
Should I ask what that was all  
about?

Sam just makes a rude noise and rolls her eyes, as Jane comes  
down the stairs.

JANE  
Good morning, girls.

LILY  
Good morning, Mrs. McPherson. I  
hope you don't mind me taking over  
your table.

JANE  
Oh, anything for a good cause.

Sam steps up to her, smiling sweetly.

SAM  
Mom...I don't know when, I don't  
know how—but someday, I WILL get  
you back for starting Brooke on  
those crossword puzzles.

JANE  
Sam! Crossword puzzles are  
healthy mental stimulation. I  
remember your father and I doing  
them every day.

SAM  
Uh huh, and do you remember me  
hiding in my room so I wouldn't  
get dragged into them?

JANE  
It wasn't that bad...  
(pause)  
Was it?

Sam just shakes her head in frustration, while Jane pours  
herself a cup of coffee.

JANE (CONT'D)  
Well, I am taking Mackenzie in for  
a check-up today, so I will see  
you girls later. Lily, feel free  
to take over whatever furniture  
you want.

LILY  
Thanks, Mrs. McPherson.

Sam sits back down, and as Jane heads back upstairs with her  
coffee, she wags a finger in her direction.

SAM  
Revenge is coming, Mom!

Jane waves absently before disappearing.

LILY  
Crossword puzzles?

SAM  
(throws up her hands)  
It's an obsession, I swear.

LILY  
Oh!

Lily has a sudden thought and digs through her bag, pulling  
out a card.

LILY (CONT'D)  
Postcard from Carmen. She's  
having a blast in Cancun. I'm  
glad she decided to go—at least  
someone's having a good summer.

SAM  
(groans)  
Yeah, me too—but do me a favor,  
will ya? Don't mention Cancun.  
It reminds me of spring break.

LILY  
(deflating)  
Oh. Right. So, how ARE you and  
Harrison doing?

SAM  
(sighing)  
I don't know... We're in this,  
this kind of holding pattern.  
We've talked a couple times about  
doing something romantic, but  
right now, we don't even get a lot  
of time to talk at all—

LILY  
Because he's at the hospital all  
the time?

Sam squeezes her eyes shut.

SAM  
I will not be jealous of Brooke, I  
will not be jealous of Brooke, I  
will NOT be jealous of Brooke...

LILY  
(laughing)  
Sam, you and Harrison are going to  
have plenty of time together.

SAM  
That's what Harrison says.

LILY  
Well, listen to him.

SAM  
I know, I know...

LILY  
(shuffling papers)  
Come on—there's still a ton of  
work to do on this thing.

CUT TO:

INT. COURTROOM - LATER

Everyone is standing as the judge climbs up behind the bench  
and takes his seat.

BAILIFF  
Be seated.

As everyone sits, the judge picks up his gavel and raps it.

JUDGE HOLMES  
Court is back in session. Ms.  
Jones, are you ready to call your  
next witness?

JONES  
(standing)  
Your Honor, the People have  
reconsidered calling Harrison  
John.

JUDGE HOLMES  
Very well.

As the judge jots down a note, Devenport stands.

DEVENPORT  
In that case, Your Honor, the  
Defense would like to add Harrison  
John to its witness list.

The judge looks up sharply.

JUDGE HOLMES  
(beckoning)  
Counsel, approach.

Jones and Devenport step up to the bench.

JUDGE HOLMES (CONT'D)  
All right, if you two think this  
is funny...

JONES  
I have no idea what Defense is  
doing.

DEVENPORT  
Your Honor, the People have  
obviously concluded that Mr.  
John's testimony would be more  
beneficial to our case than  
theirs—and, frankly, after  
talking to my client, I agree.

JUDGE HOLMES  
(nodding)  
So ordered. Step back.

The two attorneys walk back to their tables.

JUDGE HOLMES (CONT'D)  
Ms. Jones, do the People have any  
more witnesses?

JONES  
No, Your Honor. The People rest.

JUDGE HOLMES  
(checking his notes)  
All right... Well, since it's  
Friday afternoon, we'll take our  
weekend break here. Mr.  
Devenport, will you be ready to  
present your case on Monday?

DEVENPORT  
Yes, Your Honor.

JUDGE HOLMES  
Very well.  
(bangs his gavel)  
Court is in recess until Monday at  
nine a.m.

As the judge stands and walks back to his chambers, everyone  
else gets up and files out of the courtroom. Eventually the  
last person left in the gallery is a mysterious individual who  
is sitting in the back corner, wearing a large, floppy hat and  
oversized sunglasses, and furiously scribbling notes.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT ONE**


	3. Act Two

**ACT TWO**

FADE IN:

INT. JOSH'S MOTEL ROOM

There is a loud knocking at the door.

JOSH (O.S.)  
Coming!

Josh emerges from the motel room's tiny bathroom, toweling off  
his face. He goes to the door and opens it, to find a  
uniformed security guard standing there.

SECURITY GUARD  
Josh Ford?

JOSH  
Yeah, that's me.

Then Josh recognizes the man.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
Hey, aren't you from the  
Institute?

SECURITY GUARD  
That's right—I've come to get  
you.

JOSH  
That really wasn't necessary—I  
coulda taken the bus.

SECURITY GUARD  
I'm afraid it was, Mr. Ford.  
There's been some trouble. They  
need you to come in right away.

JOSH  
All right, just a second.

Leaving the door ajar, Josh throws the towel on his bed, grabs  
a shirt and throws it on over his undershirt, and snatches his  
keys and wallet off of the dresser. He steps outside, closing  
the door behind him.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
Okay, let's go.

CUT TO:

INT. THE LAB

which is a shambles. A couple of uniformed officers are  
carefully picking over the wreckage, while a small group of  
observers looks on, including Dr. Rutherford; Alan Porter, the  
chief administrator of the Institute; and a Lt. Spivey. Josh  
walks in, and pulls up short upon seeing the carnage.

JOSH  
What the hell...?

RUTHERFORD  
(calling)  
Mr. Ford!

Josh walks over to them.

JOSH  
What happened?

RUTHERFORD  
Obviously, someone broke in last  
night and had their own party.

LT. SPIVEY  
"Snuck in" is more like it.  
Whoever did this either had a key,  
or was let in by someone.

RUTHERFORD  
YOU don't happen to know anything  
about this, Mr. Ford?

JOSH  
What? No! Hold on—you think I  
had something to do with this?

LT. SPIVEY  
It does seem a bit suspicious, if  
you don't mind me saying so.  
According to the guard, you didn't  
check out last night, and then you  
didn't show up for work this  
morning...

JOSH  
Dr. Bennett said to take the  
morning off! We were up half the  
night finishing some report that  
had to be done!

RUTHERFORD  
(cynically)  
Don't you think we can check on  
that?

LT. SPIVEY  
(to Rutherford)  
Where is this Dr. Bennett?

RUTHERFORD  
She hasn't shown up yet, either.  
(to Josh)  
I don't suppose you know anything  
about that, either.

Josh looks even more outraged, but is saved from a response by  
Dr. Bennett, who appears in the doorway.

BENNETT  
They told me outside that—  
Josh? I stopped by your place,  
but the manager said you'd left  
with Security. What happened  
here?

Josh waves disgustingly at Rutherford.

JOSH  
He thinks I kidnapped you or  
something.

BENNETT  
What?

LT. SPIVEY  
(breaking in)  
Dr. Bennett? I'm Lieutenant  
Spivey. Do you mind if I ask you  
a few questions?

RUTHERFORD  
(imperiously)  
Mr. Ford here CLAIMS that you told  
him to take the morning off.

PORTER  
(interposing)  
Lloyd, please.  
(to Bennett)  
Tina?

BENNETT  
Yes, I did. We were here until  
one a.m., wrapping up the annual  
CMR so that Fish and Game would  
have it this morning.

She turns to Rutherford and gives him a look that would  
freeze molten lava.

BENNETT (CONT'D)  
(grating)  
I left a note on your desk.

LT. SPIVEY  
Well, now that that's cleared  
up...

BENNETT  
Wait, what about the security  
cameras?

PORTER  
The entire system went down last  
night.

LT. SPIVEY  
We're assuming that whoever did  
this knew enough to disable the  
security system.

Another uniformed officer enters the room and whispers in Lt.  
Spivey's ear.

LT. SPIVEY (CONT'D)  
Mr. Porter, are everyone's  
fingerprints on file? Present and  
past employees?

RUTHERFORD  
Mr. Ford's aren't.

BENNETT  
(annoyed)  
None of the interns' are. That's  
why they couldn't prove it was  
Jake Carlin who took the garage  
apart last year.

LT. SPIVEY  
Yes, I pulled the file on that  
case—I thought it might be  
helpful. In the meantime...

He looks at Josh significantly.

BENNETT  
This is ridiculous! Josh, you  
don't have to do anything.

JOSH  
(testily, throwing up his hands)  
No, hey—you want my  
fingerprints? Let's do it.

LT. SPIVEY  
If you'll go with Officer Martinez  
here to the station, you should be  
back in half an hour.

BENNETT  
Josh...

JOSH  
No, it's fine. Let's just get  
this over with.

Josh walks out with the officer.

PORTER  
Tina, we'll need you to get an  
accounting of what data's been  
lost.

She refocuses on Porter.

BENNETT  
Unless they got to the mainframe,  
there shouldn't be any. I know  
there wasn't any loose data in  
here last night.

PORTER  
Well, that's a relief, anyway.  
We'll let the police handle the  
investigation, and the insurance  
people the equipment loss.

He turns to Rutherford.

PORTER (CONT'D)  
I'll be in my office. Keep me  
posted.

Porter walks out.

RUTHERFORD  
I'll see about farming work out to  
the auxiliary labs.

Before Dr. Bennett can say anything, Dr. Rutherford walks off.  
After a moment, she starts after him, but Lt. Spivey steps  
across her path.

LT. SPIVEY  
Dr. Bennett? I was hoping I could  
ask you a few more questions.

Her immediate pursuit waylaid, Dr. Bennett shrugs her  
shoulders and allows Lt. Spivey to corral her.

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - LATER

Brooke is in the process of aggravating Sam.

SAM  
No, Brooke, not only do I not  
remember who the first Duke of  
Normandy was, I don't think I ever  
knew in the first place.

BROOKE  
Wow, you're testy today.

Sam lays her hand on Brooke's.

SAM  
I love you like a sister, but I  
swear, if you don't stop asking me  
these things, no lie, I'm going to  
throw that book out the window.

BROOKE  
Sam, I'm just trying to get you  
involved in something that's  
mentally challenging.

SAM  
And let me be the first to  
congratulate you on becoming my  
mother.

BROOKE  
(pointing)  
Okay, now THAT was just mean.

Harrison walks in.

SAM  
Hey, you. I went down to the  
courthouse to see you, but the  
trial was in recess?

HARRISON  
Uh, w-why did you do that?

Brooke raises her hand.

BROOKE  
I asked her to check on you.

Harrison makes a face.

SAM  
What?

HARRISON  
I'm not sure I like the two of you  
teaming up to look after me.

SAM  
Would you rather we team up to  
plot against you?

HARRISON  
(considers)  
Is there a difference?

Sam's jaw drops.

SAM  
(deadpan to Brooke)  
Why were we fighting over him?

BROOKE  
I have NO idea.

HARRISON  
Seriously, guys, I'm fine. I'm  
fine because I didn't testify.

BROOKE  
I thought you said—

HARRISON  
Yeah, but I talked to the  
prosecutor and convinced her not  
to call me.

SAM  
Harrison, why?

HARRISON  
Come on. There was no way I was  
could get up there as a character  
witness against Nicole. I mean,  
what was I gonna say? "Oh, yeah,  
sure, she saved my life by  
donating her bone marrow, but  
other than that, she's really a  
rotten person."

SAM  
Well, you could still tell them  
about all the horrible things  
Nicole's done.

BROOKE  
You know—I think maybe Harrison's  
right.

SAM  
(gaping)  
Okay, wanna clue me in?

BROOKE  
Look, I agree that Nic has a mean  
streak a mile wide, and she can be  
really vicious at times. But,  
Sam...all the stuff she did—it  
was all high school stuff. I  
mean, yeah, it was bad for high  
school—but you can't add it up  
and say it makes somebody a  
murderer.

At the sound of a knock on the open door, they look over to  
see an unfamiliar man step into the room.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Excuse me, can I help you?

MAN  
I don't mean to interrupt, but—  
(to Harrison)  
—by any chance, are you Harrison  
John?

HARRISON  
Yeah, that's me.

MAN  
Oh, good.

He pulls a paper out of his jacket and hands it to Harrison.

MAN (CONT'D)  
This is for you.

The man nods to Brooke and Sam.

MAN (CONT'D)  
Pardon the intrusion, ladies.

Without further ado, the man walks out. Harrison unfolds the  
paper and glances over it; as he does, he gasps in  
astonishment.

HARRISON  
This is just unreal.

SAM  
What?

HARRISON  
It's a subpoena.

SAM  
You've been subpoenaed?

BROOKE  
Wait—I thought you talked to Miss  
Jones, and—

HARRISON  
(cutting her off)  
No, Brooke— It's a subpoena—for  
the DEFENSE.

Sam snatches the paper away from Harrison and looks it over.

SAM  
You're going to testify FOR  
Nicole?

The three of them stare at each other in disbelief.

CUT TO:

INT. DR. RUTHERFORD'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Dr. Rutherford is working behind his desk when Dr. Bennett  
appears unannounced in his doorway.

BENNETT  
Well, that was quite a  
performance.

RUTHERFORD  
(looking up)  
Excuse me?

BENNETT  
(stepping forward)  
You accused Josh of kidnapping me?  
What—you really thought that,  
rather than telling the truth,  
he'd...done something to me? Did  
you REALLY think that was the more  
likely possibility there?

RUTHERFORD  
I didn't exactly mean it that way.

BENNETT  
That's not how I heard it.

RUTHERFORD  
In any case, I think I have good  
reason to be suspicious of Mr.  
Ford.

BENNETT  
I think you have NO reason to be  
suspicious of Josh. He's never  
been anything but hard-working and  
dependable, and you've been  
anything but mistrustful and  
unfriendly.

The phone rings; Dr. Rutherford reaches out and picks it up.

RUTHERFORD  
(into the phone)  
Lloyd Rutherford.

Dr. Bennett starts to turn to leave, but he holds up a finger  
for her to wait.

RUTHERFORD (CONT'D)  
(into the phone)  
Yes, Lieutenant...? I see...  
Thank you. Please let me know if  
you learn anything.

He hangs up the phone, while Dr. Bennett crosses her arms and  
waits.

RUTHERFORD (CONT'D)  
That was Lieutenant Spivey. They  
found a baseball bat just outside  
the parking lot that they believe  
was used in the vandalism. They  
weren't able to match the  
fingerprints on it to anyone  
working here—

BENNETT  
(breaking in)  
Including Josh.

RUTHERFORD  
(continuing)  
—but they did match them to the  
fingerprints found after the  
incident last year.

BENNETT  
Well, we all know who did that.  
Jake Carlin. Now are you willing  
to admit that Josh had nothing to  
do with this?

RUTHERFORD  
Of course, Mr. Carlin no longer  
has a key. Someone had to have  
let him in.

Dr. Bennett throws up her hands.

BENNETT  
Josh has only seen Jake once, and  
that was when he stopped Jake and  
his pals from harassing me.

RUTHERFORD  
As far as you know, that is. And  
that seems like a very convenient  
circumstance.

BENNETT  
(shaking her head)  
I see you aren't over your bout of  
paranoia yet.

RUTHERFORD  
Dr. Bennett—

BENNETT  
No, Lloyd. You're stereotyping  
Josh, and in a particularly  
vindictive and discriminatory  
manner. And, frankly, it's not an  
attractive side to you.

RUTHERFORD  
And what about you? You've been  
paying a great deal of attention  
to young Mr. Ford—perhaps your  
judgment has been clouded by his  
bulging biceps?

Dr. Bennett's eyes narrow dangerously.

BENNETT  
(icily)  
I think I'd better leave  
now—before you say something  
we'll both regret.

Without another word, she spins on her heel and walks out.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT TWO**


	4. Act Three

**ACT THREE**

FADE IN:

INT. THE LAB - LATER

Josh has been busy sweeping up, and is dumping a dustpan of  
debris into a trash can when Dr. Bennett appears.

BENNETT  
Josh, there's custodial staff to  
do that. You don't have to clean  
up this mess.

JOSH  
I know. But there's nothing to  
do, and Mr. Porter said for  
everyone to call it a day and pick  
it up again on Monday. So I  
thought I'd do a little of this.

BENNETT  
That sounds like a good  
idea—calling it a day, that is.  
What do you say we get out of  
here?

JOSH  
Well—

BENNETT  
In fact, why don't we grab an  
early dinner?

JOSH  
Actually I haven't eaten today.

BENNETT  
Then let's go.

Josh sets the dustpan aside, and they walk out of the lab.

FLIP CUT TO:

INT. TACO BELL - LATER

Josh and Dr. Bennett are sitting at a table with a tray of  
food between them.

JOSH  
You know, this is funny.

BENNETT  
What is?

JOSH  
(gesturing)  
This. Scientists—Taco Bell—I  
guess I never made the connection  
before.

BENNETT  
(munching)  
Are you kidding? When I was in  
college, I lived on this stuff.

She notices Josh checking his watch.

BENNETT (CONT'D)  
Plans?

JOSH  
Huh? Oh—no. It's just, I call  
my wife every night at seven.  
Except for last night, 'cause we  
were working.

BENNETT  
(surprised)  
I didn't know you were married.

JOSH  
(grinning)  
Yeah, we're newlyweds. It's been  
a month now.

BENNETT  
You're not wearing a ring.

JOSH  
Well, we couldn't exactly afford  
rings. In fact, I'm working this  
job so we can afford our own  
place.

BENNETT  
Good for you! So, when's she due?

JOSH  
Due? Due for what?

BENNETT  
(embarrassed)  
Oh—you're not—she's not—?

JOSH  
Oh! No! I mean...we didn't even  
do it until after we got married.

BENNETT  
(rubs her eyes)  
Oh boy, and here I was getting on  
Ll—Dr. Rutherford's case for  
stereotyping you. Man, do I feel  
stupid.

JOSH  
Come on, you're not stupid. Look,  
I know lots of young people get  
married because they have to.  
Lily and me, we're just different,  
that's all.

BENNETT  
That's your wife? Lily?

JOSH  
Yeah. Oh—here, let me show you.

Josh digs his wallet out of his pocket, and shows her a tiny  
photo of Lily.

BENNETT  
She's a very pretty girl.

JOSH  
(gushing)  
Yeah... Oh, and she's a vegan,  
and a huge environmentalist, and  
she's totally into all these  
causes.

BENNETT  
Is she the reason you joined EX-  
TEAM?

JOSH  
She showed me there are bigger  
things than football. I guess she  
inspired me.

BENNETT  
(chuckling)  
You sound like you're in love.

JOSH  
I'm sorry—I didn't mean to keep  
going on like that.

BENNETT  
No, please—it's refreshing.  
People in my profession tend to be  
married to their work.  
(pause)  
Myself included.

JOSH  
Oh, I'm sure the right guy is out  
there for you, Dr. Bennett.

BENNETT  
I'd like to believe that. And,  
hey...at work I'm Dr. Bennett. At  
Taco Bell, it's Tina, okay?

JOSH  
Sure.

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - NIGHT

Brooke is, for once, alone. The phone rings, and she reaches  
behind her awkwardly to grab it.

BROOKE  
(into the phone)  
Hello?

INTERCUT WITH:

INT. GEORGE'S LIVING ROOM

Actually, just a close-up of George—he could be anywhere.

GEORGE  
Hey, Brooke. You sound better.

BROOKE  
George? I thought you forgot  
about me.

GEORGE  
Who, me? Would I do that?

BROOKE  
Well, I never hear from you, I  
never see you...

GEORGE  
I'm sorry—I was there the first  
night and...it was a little  
awkward.

Brooke rubs her forehead.

BROOKE  
No, I'm sorry—that was dumb of  
me. Just forget I said anything,  
okay?

GEORGE  
Hey, you need me—say the word,  
and I'm there.

BROOKE  
No, no, nevermind. Although...

GEORGE  
What?

BROOKE  
I just think a little less  
avoidance might be good for you.

GEORGE  
Brooke...

BROOKE  
Hey—you called me, you get the  
lecture.

GEORGE  
It's just too soon, Brooke. I  
still have trouble just thinking  
of Sam, let alone Sam and  
Harrison.

BROOKE  
You know, she really didn't mean  
to hurt anyone.

GEORGE  
But she did.  
(pause)  
Maybe I should get tips from you.  
I mean, from what I hear, you're  
around the two of them all the  
time. How do you handle it?

BROOKE  
Actually, I...I try not to think  
about it too much. I knew Sam and  
Harrison had a long history. I  
can't...blame them for wanting to  
be together.  
(pause)  
Besides, the last time I let it  
get to me, I got hit by a car. It  
kinda gives you perspective.

GEORGE  
I guess that's what I need.  
Perspective.

BROOKE  
Well, don't try it the way I did.  
Hospitals suck.

GEORGE  
(grinning)  
You DO sound better.

BROOKE  
I still look like hell, though.

GEORGE  
I doubt that somehow.

Mike walks in, carrying a shopping bag.

MIKE  
Hi, honey.

BROOKE  
(to Mike)  
Hi, Dad.

GEORGE  
Well, I'll let you go.

BROOKE  
(into the phone)  
Hey—even if you don't want to  
come down here, I still expect  
regular calls from you.

GEORGE  
I'll put your room number on my  
speed dial. Promise.

BROOKE  
That's more like it.  
(pause)  
You take care of yourself, okay?  
I'm glad you called...I really am.

GEORGE  
You work on getting out of that  
hospital.

BROOKE  
I will. Bye.

Brooke leans over to put the phone away; Mike quickly takes it  
from her and places it on the bedside table before sitting  
down.

MIKE  
So, where are the other two  
musketeers?

BROOKE  
(firmly)  
I sent them home. They're always  
fawning over me, and they don't  
have any time to themselves. I'm  
starting to feel guilty about it.

MIKE  
I'm sure they don't mind fawning  
over you.

BROOKE  
Sam does.

MIKE  
What? Brooke, did she—

BROOKE  
No, Dad, calm down, okay? She's  
been wonderful. I know she thinks  
she's hiding it, but I can tell  
how she feels. I'm taking up all  
of Harrison's time—that can't  
make her feel good.

Mike chuckles to himself; Brooke peers at him quizzically.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
What?

MIKE  
I'm just thinking about how grown  
up my little girl has gotten.

BROOKE  
How unlike Nic, you mean?

MIKE  
No, that's not what I meant.

BROOKE  
Come on, Dad. A couple years ago  
I was as shallow and self-centered  
as Nic. I was Queen B. of Kennedy,  
and the "B" didn't stand for  
"Brooke".

MIKE  
Brooke—

BROOKE  
You know it's true.

MIKE  
What I know is that you made some  
mistakes, but that you learned  
from them, and became a better  
person, a more mature person.

BROOKE  
And I know how much of that is  
because of Sam. The more I think  
about it, the more I realize that,  
if you hadn't met Jane, and  
brought Sam, kicking and  
screaming, into my life...I could  
very well have ended up just like  
Nic. I owe her, Dad. And if  
Harrison wants to be with her,  
then...then I'm going to do  
everything I can to make sure that  
they're happy together.

Mike pats her hand.

MIKE  
Honey, you could never have wound  
up like Nicole, because you were  
never as self-centered as you  
think. I'm not saying you should  
do anything differently. I know  
you want to be considerate of  
everyone else's feelings. I just  
hope that you leave some  
consideration for your own.

BROOKE  
(shaking her head)  
Harrison made his choice, and he  
chose Sam. Why would I even want  
to keep him for myself? He loves  
her, not me. I'm accepting it.

MIKE  
(gently)  
My experience is, that doesn't  
make it hurt any less.

Brooke turns away.

BROOKE  
I don't care.

There is a moment's awkward silence. Then Mike reaches into  
the shopping bag.

MIKE  
Hey, I brought something from home  
that might cheer you up.

He pulls a notebook computer out of the bag and sets it on  
Brooke's tray table.

BROOKE  
(brightening)  
My laptop!

MIKE  
Lily finally came around and  
showed us how to disconnect it  
from the fax machine without  
screwing everything up. And, I  
took it to Electronics Unlimited  
and had a wireless modem put in.

Brooke opens up the computer and starts tapping on the  
keyboard.

BROOKE  
Wow, this is great, Dad.

But after a few moments, she does a double-take at the screen.

INSERT: THE COMPUTER SCREEN

Brooke's e-mail screen, where a box has popped up reading,  
"You have 361 new messages."

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Holy...

MIKE  
(leaning over)  
Most of them are probably get-well  
letters.

BROOKE  
Well, I know what I'M doing this  
weekend.

She stifles a yawn. Mike reaches over and closes the laptop.

MIKE  
Why don't you leave that 'til  
tomorrow. You need your rest.

BROOKE  
I don't know why. I don't do  
anything except lie around.

MIKE  
Your body's still healing, honey.  
Don't push it.

BROOKE  
(sighing dramatically)  
All right.

As Brooke slides down on the bed, Mike leans over, kisses her  
on the forehead, and pulls the covers up around her.

MIKE  
Night, sweetie.

BROOKE  
(sleepily)  
Night, Dad.

He turns out the overhead light, and leaves Brooke to settle  
down to sleep.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT THREE**


	5. Act Four

**ACT FOUR**

FADE IN:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - NIGHT

As hospitals are at night, it's dim, but not dark.

INSERT: THE WALL CLOCK

which reads 2:50 a.m.

ANGLE: BROOKE

turning restlessly in bed.

CUT TO:

DREAM SEQUENCE

Flashes of Brooke's other-worldly experience: the park, the  
beach, empty streets—and Clarence. Disconnected voices.

CUT TO:

BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Brooke awakens with a start. She reaches out, grabs her dream  
journal, and begins writing in the dim light. After a few  
moments she finishes and sets it aside; but instead of going  
back to sleep she lies there, eyes open, staring at the  
ceiling. Then she scoots up in bed, pulls her tray table  
over, and opens her laptop, tapping the keyboard and moving  
the pointer.

INSERT: THE COMPUTER SCREEN

The webpage of someplace called Reader's Emporium.

Brooke continues to work intently.

DISSOLVE TO:

EST. THE HOSPITAL - MORNING

Not the next morning, but Monday morning (though it doesn't  
say so.)

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Sam and Harrison walk in, arm in arm, and find that Brooke  
already has a visitor: Alicia Jones, sitting by the bedside  
and jotting on a legal notepad. When she sees them, she puts  
the notepad into her attach case.

SAM  
Oh—are we interrupting?

JONES  
No, no. We were just going over a  
few things before the defense  
starts its case today.

HARRISON  
Miss Jones? I got a subpoena—

JONES  
—from the defense counsel, yes, I  
know. Obviously Ms. Julian told  
her attorney the same things you  
told me.

SAM  
Can they really make Harrison  
testify on Nicole's side?

JONES  
(shrugging)  
Sure—they can call anyone they  
want who has a connection to the  
case.  
(to Harrison)  
Look, don't sweat it. All you  
have to do is get up there and  
tell the truth.

HARRISON  
But—

JONES  
(firmly)  
No buts. The absolute worst thing  
you can do is lie under oath.  
Don't even think about it. And  
don't worry about helping Ms.  
Julian. Believe me, you can't  
help her. Anything you might say  
about whatever good she may have  
done in the past won't obviate the  
hard physical evidence of her  
guilt. So relax, okay?

HARRISON  
Right. Relax.

JONES  
(standing up)  
Well, I'm due in court.  
(to Brooke)  
I'm glad to see you're doing  
better.

With a nod to Sam and Harrison, Jones walks out. The two of  
them sit down on opposite sides of Brooke's bed again.

BROOKE  
So, guys?

Sam and Harrison look at each other.

SAM  
What?

BROOKE  
(prompting)  
Last night? Dinner and a movie?  
How'd it go?

She glances at them in turn, eyes narrowing.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
You BETTER have gone.

HARRISON  
(shrugging)  
Oh—yeah. We went.

SAM  
Yeah.

BROOKE  
And?

SAM  
Ah—it was...okay.

HARRISON  
Yeah...okay.

BROOKE  
(insistently)  
And you had FUN, right?

HARRISON  
Um...yeah, I guess.

SAM  
Yeah...we had fun.

BROOKE  
And you forgot all about me?

HARRISON  
Well...uh...

Brooke sighs and rubs her eyes.

BROOKE  
Guys, I tried to give you a night  
to yourselves. PLEASE tell me you  
didn't spend the whole time  
worrying about me.

SAM  
Ah...well, we...

HARRISON  
Well, not the WHOLE time, ah...

SAM  
No, um, there was...

Brooke sighs again, shaking her head.

BROOKE  
Guys...

SAM  
It's just 'cause we care, Brooke.

HARRISON  
Yeah.

A delivery boy stops in the doorway and peers in.

DELIVERY BOY  
Uh, I have a delivery for Brooke  
McQueen?

SAM  
A delivery?

BROOKE  
I'm Brooke.

The delivery boy picks up a large shopping bag from Reader's  
Emporium and hauls it in.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Harrison, would you...?

Harrison takes the bag. The delivery boy hands a clipboard  
over to Brooke, who scrawls her signature.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Thanks.

As the delivery boy leaves, Harrison starts taking books out  
of the bag and setting them on the tray table. Sam pokes  
through them idly, picking up a couple to examine more  
closely.

SAM  
"Back From the Edge"...'Comas:  
The Deepest Sleep"..."Dream-Memory  
Meditation Techniques"...Brooke,  
what is all this?

BROOKE  
Oh...I'm trying to figure out  
these dreams I've been having. So  
I ordered these online a couple  
days ago.

HARRISON  
I'm not sure you should be  
dwelling on this.

SAM  
Harrison's right—what's this  
going to accomplish?

BROOKE  
I don't know. I just know that  
I'm...missing something. I mean,  
I was out for a week, and I don't  
remember anything. Other people  
say they see lights, or hear  
voices... Me? Nothing.

HARRISON  
Maybe that's because there's  
nothing to remember.

BROOKE  
There's SOMETHING. I know there  
is. There are times, I can ALMOST  
remember... And these dreams, I  
think they have something to do  
with it.

She turns to Harrison.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Harrison, I want you to do me a  
favor.

HARRISON  
Sure. What?

BROOKE  
Will you PLEASE take Sam and go do  
something FUN with her?

HARRISON  
We already did that.

BROOKE  
Yes, and now I want you to do it  
again. And I want you to actually  
ENJOY it this time.

SAM  
Brooke...

BROOKE  
Unless you'd rather stay here and  
help me do a crossword puzzle.

SAM  
(standing)  
Harrison, let's go.

HARRISON  
Uh—

BROOKE  
Out! Scram!

Harrison reluctantly gets up and takes Sam's hand.

HARRISON  
Can we at least come back for  
lunch?

BROOKE  
Oh, all right. But if I see  
either one of you around here  
before noon, I'm having the nurses  
throw you out.  
(shooing)  
Now, please leave.

With a couple backward glances, Sam and Harrison walk out.  
Brooke takes a book of the top of the pile, settles back, and  
begins to read.

CUT TO:

EST. THE COURTHOUSE - MORNING

CUT TO:

INT. COURTROOM

DEVENPORT  
(standing)  
Your Honor, the Defense calls Miss  
Nicole Julian to the stand.

Nicole gets up and calmly walks to the witness box. The  
bailiff approaches and holds out a bible for her to put her  
hand on.

BAILIFF  
Do you swear to tell the truth,  
the whole truth, and nothing but  
the truth, so help you God?

NICOLE  
I do.

As Nicole sits in the box, Devenport saunters over casually.

DEVENPORT  
Miss Julian, what do you remember  
about the night in question?

NICOLE  
(shaking her head)  
Not much. It was the night of our  
Junior Prom, but my date cancelled  
out on me at the last minute, so I  
wasn't planning on going.

DEVENPORT  
You must have been upset at that.

NICOLE  
Yeah, you could say that.

DEVENPORT  
Well, how did you spend the  
evening, then?

NICOLE  
I had my own party, with two  
bottles of 1961 Chteau Latour.  
VERY good year, VERY expensive.  
Fifteen hundred bucks a pop.

DEVENPORT  
You drank two full bottles of  
wine? Alone?

NICOLE  
Yep. Polished 'em off all by  
myself.

DEVENPORT  
You must have been rather  
intoxicated after that.

NICOLE  
I was drunk as a skunk.

DEVENPORT  
What else do you remember from  
that night?

NICOLE  
After that, not a lot. I remember  
getting in the car...and for some  
reason, it took a long time to get  
the key to work.

DEVENPORT  
Do you remember driving to Brooke  
McQueen's house?

NICOLE  
I don't remember getting there,  
no.

DEVENPORT  
But you remember speaking to Miss  
McQueen's father.

NICOLE  
I...maybe. Bits and pieces.

DEVENPORT  
What's the next thing you  
remember?

NICOLE  
It was morning, I was sitting in  
my car, and this policeman was  
knocking on my window.

DEVENPORT  
Do you remember driving to the  
Moonlight Cafe?

NICOLE  
No.

DEVENPORT  
Do you remember hitting Brooke  
McQueen with your car outside the  
Moonlight Cafe?

NICOLE  
No.

DEVENPORT  
And since you don't even remember  
the accident, you couldn't have  
intended it to happen.

JONES  
Objection. Counsel is rehearsing  
his closing statement.

JUDGE HOLMES  
Sustained.

DEVENPORT  
I'll rephrase, Your Honor.  
(to Nicole)  
Did you, in fact, intend to hit  
Brooke McQueen with your car?

NICOLE  
Definitely not.

DEVENPORT  
Thank you.

Devenport turns to Jones.

DEVENPORT (CONT'D)  
Your witness.

He sits down, while Jones gets up.

JONES  
Now, Ms. Julian, you say you were  
upset that your prom date  
cancelled your plans. But isn't  
it true that you blamed Brooke  
McQueen for that happening?

NICOLE  
Yeah, I did. Brooke told me that  
George wouldn't want to go out  
with me after she got done talking  
to him, and then he didn't.

JONES  
Hmmm...what do you suppose she  
said to him to make him do that?

DEVENPORT  
(standing)  
Objection—whatever Miss McQueen  
may have said to a third party is  
completely irrelevant.

JUDGE HOLMES  
Sustained.

JONES  
Did you and Brooke McQueen discuss  
your prom plans with each other?

NICOLE  
Not really. I mean, she knew that  
I was going with George, and I  
knew that she was going with Spam  
and Harrison.

JONES  
Spam?

NICOLE  
Sam. Sorry. Habit—I always call  
her "Spam".

JONES  
I take it that's not an endearing  
nickname.

NICOLE  
No more than when she calls me  
"The Wicked Witch of the West", I  
suppose. I could claim to like  
Sam McPherson, but that would be  
perjury.

JONES  
In any case...did Brooke tell you  
that they were meeting at the  
Moonlight Cafe before going to the  
prom?

NICOLE  
(shaking her head)  
No, she didn't.

JONES  
Now, we heard Mike McQueen testify  
that you went to the McQueen home  
on that night. Your testimony  
remains that you don't remember  
that?

NICOLE  
I vaguely remember being there. I  
don't remember what was said.

JONES  
Mr. McQueen testified that he told  
you Brooke had gone to the  
Moonlight Cafe. Do you remember  
that?

NICOLE  
No.

JONES  
But you're certain that you didn't  
know where Brooke was going to be  
before you went to the McQueen  
home.

NICOLE  
I'm sure I didn't.

JONES  
Well, apparently you were  
cognizant enough to drive directly  
from the McQueens' to the  
Moonlight Cafe.

DEVENPORT  
(standing)  
I object to counsel's use of the  
word "directly". She has no way  
of knowing what route the witness  
may have taken. And counsel is  
leading by even implying that she  
intended to go there at all.

JUDGE HOLMES  
Sustained. Ms. Jones, you cannot  
presume intent merely by declaring  
that it exists. Rephrase your  
question.

JONES  
Isn't it true that when you found  
out where Brooke McQueen was, you  
went looking for her?

NICOLE  
I don't remember.

JONES  
Don't you? After all, you started  
at one place and ended up at the  
other.

DEVENPORT  
Objection, asked and answered.

JUDGE HOLMES  
Sustained.

JONES  
Let's talk about the argument you  
had with Brooke McQueen prior to  
that night. What happened?

NICOLE  
We argued. It wasn't the first  
time.

JONES  
But something else happened, did  
it? Isn't it true that, during  
the argument, Brooke slapped you?

NICOLE  
Yeah.

JONES  
And what was your reaction?

NICOLE  
I slapped her back.

JONES  
Had that ever happened before?

NICOLE  
No, but—

JONES  
So this fight was more serious  
than any other you had had.

NICOLE  
Look, maybe things got out of  
hand—

JONES  
And, in fact, didn't Brooke  
McQueen specifically say that your  
relationship was finished.

NICOLE  
Yeah, maybe the she did, but—

JONES  
Thank you, nothing further.

Jones gives the jury a meaningful look, and walks back to her  
seat with a semi-satisfied look on her face.

CUT TO:

INT. COURTHOUSE HALLWAY - LATER

The hallway is a bit crowded, with people filling the benches  
along the walls, and more people either milling about or  
busily walking by. Jones is standing to one side, reviewing  
her notes, when one of her assistants, Jeremy, approaches her.

JEREMY  
Alicia!

JONES  
Jeremy—did we get those  
transcripts?

JEREMY  
Right here.

He pulls a thick bundle of papers out of his attache case and  
hands them over. She leafs through them hurriedly.

JONES  
(muttering)  
Good, good... This'll help.

JEREMY  
How are things going in there?

JONES  
(shrugging)  
Could be better. I'd rather have  
the defendant be a crack addict  
with a dozen priors, but she's  
not, so...

JEREMY  
Defense kicking up dust?

JONES  
A storm worth. Hopefully I've  
managed to keep the jury on  
track—I just wish intent was more  
open and shut.

JEREMY  
That the hole they're going for?

JONES  
(nods)  
No memory, no intent, no homicide.

JEREMY  
Well, we knew that was their best  
shot.

JONES  
Yeah. But he's being a little  
better at it than I hoped. And  
he's still got Harrison John to  
go.

JEREMY  
Is that going to be bad?

JONES  
It's not going to help. Won't be  
able to tell how bad it'll be 'til  
I get in there, though.

She bends down and puts everything away in her attach case.

JONES (CONT'D)  
Come on, let's talk over food. I  
skipped breakfast this morning—  
went over to see Brooke McQueen.

They head down the hallway.

JEREMY  
What did you tell her?

JONES  
What was I supposed to say? I  
told her everything was fine. And  
I didn't want to spook Harrison  
John.

As they disappear down the hallway, a figure steps out from  
behind a niche—the same mysterious someone who was taking  
notes in the courtroom. The hat and sunglasses come off,  
revealing the distinctly worried face of Emory Dick.

BLACK OUT.

**END OF ACT FOUR**

**THE END**


End file.
